


pretty witcher (walking down the street)

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Lambert decides to finally make his move, dressing up in his prettiest dress to encourage Aiden to give in to temptation. Before he has a chance, though, bandits force them into an unexpected position.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 106
Collections: The Witcher Alternate Universes





	pretty witcher (walking down the street)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).



> Dedicated to stfuStucky because when I got this idea in the middle of another fic, they encouraged me to actually write it. This is for you, love.  
> ETA: the wonderful nanero drew [Lambert in his dress!](https://nanero11.tumblr.com/post/623864937085812736/lambert-in-his-dress-based-off-this)  
> ETA 2: More wonderful art! [RedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon) drew this [lovely piece](https://64.media.tumblr.com/08934d07c65769700f080a9635a14023/efb2def4da5fa0c5-e2/s1280x1920/0876ee82299228319a5c1a85849ec5ee34a1d065.png)!

It had taken Lambert a long time to trust Aiden enough to share this part of himself, but the Cat Witcher had proved himself trustworthy. That was the only reason Lambert felt comfortable enough to do this.

He dragged the brush across his bottom lip, ensuring the paint was evenly spread in the small silver mirror he carried. It was difficult, in his line of work, to take delicate things on the road with him, but with some small modifications (and occasionally, a dash of magic), even the drabbest, most durable fabric could be made into something beautiful.

The dress he was currently wearing, for example. It was made for travel, as any clothing he took with him had to be, for practicality’s sake, if nothing else. But the color was a deep, rich red and the fabric was stitched to drape across his body in a faux-elegant style. Combined with the dark kohl around his eyes and the matching red paint on his lips, Lambert looked quite something, if he did say so himself.

And he did, because he was fucking pretty, dammit.

Hopefully, pretty enough to tempt Aiden into action. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, centering himself. Aiden would return from the river with their dinner at any moment, and Lambert  _ hoped _ that this evening, maybe Aiden would finally want him enough to make a move.

The crunch of boots on gravel told Lambert Aiden had arrived and he turned slowly, intentionally letting the hem of his ankle-length dress flare out with the motion. Aiden’s eyes went wide as soon as they saw him, and Lambert could see his jaw drop. 

“Aiden,” he rumbled, his voice intentionally intentionally deep and growly.

“Holy shit,” Aiden whispered, and a breeze brought the faint scent of arousal to Lambert’s nose.

Lambert inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut just for a moment to savour the taste of the smell he had waited so long for. 

“Uh, I need to go fill the waterskin!” Aiden blurted and when Lambert opened his eyes, the fish Aiden had caught sitting in a heap where he’d dropped them.

The waterskins sat next to the campfire, already full.

“Fuck,” Lambert growled, berating himself. He’d come on too strong and he’d gone and scared Aiden off. What was he supposed to do now?

Even if he had no idea, following Aiden was the obvious first step, so he stepped carefully across the gravel in bare feet – carrying heels just wasn’t practical, and he wasn’t going to ruin his look by stomping around in heavy boots – and followed the sound of rushing water towards the river.

“You left the waterskins behind,” he called, and Aiden whirled around to stare at him, his jaw going slack again. Was that a good sign or a bad one?

“Uh, I – uh,” the usually eloquent Cat Witcher mumbled.

Lambert swallowed and reminded himself of his plan. He was going to tempt Aiden into making a move. To do that, he had to actually  _ tempt _ him. He took a breath and walked closer to Aiden and smirked, “what do you think?” 

“I–” Aiden licked his lips nervously, “you look great. Uh, gorgeous. Wonderful?”

The corner of Lambert’s mouth ticked up in amusement and he was about to say something when they heard a stampede of hoofs that definitely signaled trouble. Lambert instinctively reached for his sword, only to realize that he’d left them back at camp. And, he realized, Aiden had too, meaning that not only were they weaponless, but all they actually had between them was Aiden’s cloak, the one dagger he kept hidden in his boot, and Lambert’s dress. Which – the continent didn’t exactly look kindly on people who differed from the norm. Being a Witcher was bad enough. A Witcher in a dress?

Lambert braced himself for a very unpleasant evening as the hoofbeats grew closer, and suddenly, heavy blue fabric was attempting to smother him.

“Quick, put the cloak on,” Aiden hissed and it actually wasn’t a bad idea. 

In fact, it was their only idea, so Lambert hurried to obey. With the hood pulled down over his face, hiding his beard, and the cloak buttoned down his chest to hide his lack of bosom and excess of chest hair, it might work. As long as he could keep the cloak on, this night might not end as badly as he worried.

Still badly, though. Two unarmed witchers against an unknown number of enemies – the odds definitely weren’t in their favor.

Soon, the horses were upon them, and ten men circled around them. “Well, well, what have we here?”

Aiden, wearing only his casual shirt and trousers, held his hands out. “Please, don’t hurt us,” his voice quivered as he spoke and Lambert suddenly remembered that his friend specialized in deceit and disguise. If anyone could talk their way out of this, it would probably be Aiden. And if not – well, two against ten wasn’t the  _ worst _ odds he’d ever faced.

“Who are you then? And your companion?” A burly man who seemed to be in charge demanded.

“My name is Aiden. My wife and I are headed to Novigrad. The war, you know – we just want to live our lives in peace.” Aiden said, his voice and body shaking as if he truly were a scared peasant facing down armed horsemen.

“And what about her? Why don’t she show her face?” Another man jerked his head towards Lambert.

“My wife, Lamia. Her face was badly scarred recently. That’s – that’s why we seek a new life.”

“What, can’t your wife speak for herself?” Someone sneered and Lambert cursed the fact that the hood obscured so much of his vision.

“She doesn’t talk much, sir.”

“Mouth got other uses, does it?” Someone asked, and Aiden choked.

“I – I beg your–” Aiden tried to stay in character, even as his fists clenched at his sides. Lambert swallowed. This was definitely not going to end well.

“Maybe you should demonstrate,” the burly man said, stroking his chin. “Prove that isn’t some sort of spy under there, hmm?”

Aiden’s eyes darted towards his and he was clearly calculating their odds of winning this fight. 

They weren’t good.

So Lambert made an executive decision and dropped to his knees, crawling towards Aiden. He could hear Aiden’s breath catch, but when Lambert was close enough, Aiden’s hand came down to rest on the back of his head and he could feel the warmth of it through the cloak. It made Lambert even more certain that he’d made the right choice. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured making his move, but if this is what they had to do…

He reached for the ties of Aiden’s trousers and the men watching them laughed. 

“Eager little slut, isn’t she?”

Aiden’s chuckle sounded sickly and he was trembling finely when Lambert wrapped a hand around his thigh. Lambert squeezed it reassuringly, wishing he could meet Aiden’s eyes. But to move the hood that much would mean exposing his beard and this whole ruse would be ruined. 

Aiden’s thumb rubbed in a slow back and forth against the back of his head and it was actually surprisingly comforting. Even if Aiden was worried about how they were going to get out of this, he was present with Lambert and they’d deal with it together. But first – 

“Pull yourself out,” he whispered so quietly, only another Witcher would hear him.

Aiden’s breath caught, but he obeyed, pushing his trousers and pants down to his knees.

Lambert couldn’t help leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into the exposed skin, breathing in Aiden’s scent. He caught the groan in his throat before the men surrounding them could hear the too-deep tone of it, but Aiden must have been able to hear, because the cock next to his cheek twitched. Lambert smirked and opened his mouth for a quick taste. 

“Get on with it,” one of the men snarled and Lambert drew back to grasp the base of Aiden’s cock and suck the head into his mouth.

Aiden moaned audibly, his thigh shaking in Lambert’s grasp. There were some snickers and other noises he’d prefer not to identify from the men around them, but Lambert determinedly blocked them all out. Maybe this wasn’t the ideal situation for it, but he was finally,  _ finally _ getting his mouth on Aiden. He was going to enjoy it, and he was damn well gonna make sure Aiden did too.

He flicked his tongue over the slit of Aiden’s cock, savouring both the salty taste of precum that was already beading up from Aiden’s cock and the muted whimper Aiden gave. The Cat Witcher’s free hand came down to cover Lambert’s over Aiden’s right hip and Lambert rewarded him with a teasing suck. Then he sank down further onto Aiden’s cock, pulling back with a messy slurp to play with his foreskin. Aiden’s hips bucked and Lambert hummed around him, pulling a desperate gasp from Aiden’s lips.

There was paint on the base of Aiden’s cock. Paint from Lambert’s lips. Lambert shuddered and had to shift on his knees as he felt himself growing hard in his underwear.  _ That _ the men would definitely notice, so Lambert would need to ignore it for now. But that was fine, because he was surrounded by the taste and smell of Aiden and, as he slid down Aiden’s cock again, Aiden kept making small little noises, almost like moans never given enough voice. 

They drove Lambert crazy. He wanted more of them, wanted to keep doing this until he’d discovered every sound Aiden was capable of and then continue anyway, because it was  _ Aiden _ and he’d wanted this for such a long time.

Lambert didn’t realize he was whining quietly around Aiden’s cock, but Aiden shushed him, stroking his hand over the back of Lambert’s head through his hood. 

“So good,” Aiden whispered, “you’re beautiful like this, Lam.”

Lambert wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but it wasn’t as if Aiden could say his real name right now, could he? And, as much as he wanted to drive all thought from Aiden’s head, they did actually need to survive this encounter, so that they could do it again.

Because they would  _ definitely _ be doing this again. Lambert stroked his hand down Aiden’s thigh until he reached the boot. More importantly, the dagger sheath in his boot. Aiden squeezed the hand that was still cupping Aiden’s hip as Lambert sucked and licked at the length in his mouth. Sadly, it was probably better for their survival if he  _ didn’t  _ bring Aiden to orgasm.

Lambert would be making up for that later. Both as an apology for leaving Aiden hanging and because he damn well deserved a proper taste of the man he’d been pining after for fuck knew how long.

He pulled back, pretending to catch his breath and risked shifting the hood enough that he could get a proper look at their attackers, pressing his face against Aiden’s stomach to hide it from the men behind Aiden.

Aiden shivered at the brush of his beard over sensitive skin and Lambert brushed a kiss of apology near his belly button. To give them the best chance of getting out of this, they needed to take out the leader and hope that they were disorganized enough to fall into chaos.

Lambert closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, committing the scent of Aiden and musk and lust to memory, just in case. Then, moving as fast as all of his Witcher mutations permitted, Lambert pulled the dagger from Aiden’s boot and flung it straight into the neck of the big burly man who’d acted in charge.

Everything happened very quickly after that.

Lambert lunged forward after the dagger, throwing the cloak aside so that he could move properly. He took the sword from the leader’s corpse and he couldn’t stop to see Aiden acquire his own sword, but he knew the Cat Witcher must have, because the remaining men split into two groups to come after them.

As good as he was at sword fighting – as he was  _ very _ good – he was still fighting barefoot over gravel while wearing a dress instead of armor, which was less than ideal considering Lambert’s primary defense was his attack. Still, by the time ten bodies lay dead on the ground and the air air was filled only with his and Aiden’s panting, Lambert’s body was only minimally injured. 

He’d honestly come out better than he’d thought, but Aiden was suddenly at his side, making tsking noises as he assessed the damage. Aiden himself only bore a few visible cuts on his sides, but Lambert was suddenly scooped into Aiden’s arms as if he were something delicate.

Lambert scowled, “dressing like this does  _ not _ mean I’m suddenly ladylike.”

Aiden snorted. “You could never be ladylike, Lambert. I’ve never heard you go more than 10 minutes without saying something unladylike.” His hands tightened under Lambert’s knees and against his back. “Your feet are killing you, aren’t they? Why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

Lambert blinked. That...wasn’t what he’d expected at all. “Don’t have any heels,” he mumbled. Unsure of what to do with his arms, he crossed them across his chest, carefully  _ not _ reaching out to stroke Aiden’s chest. Even though he wanted to. Even though this was actually the perfect position to stick his face against Aiden’s neck and scent him properly, the way he’d always wanted to.

“You can touch, you know,” Aiden said softly and Lambert’s eyes jerked up to meet his. “If you want to.”

There was a nervousness in his voice that Lambert had never heard before and he decided he didn’t like it. So Lambert shifted to wrap his arms around Aiden and bury his face in Aiden’s neck. His muscles were tense, prepared to be pushed away even though he was fairly certain Aiden was into him, but all Aiden did was pull him closer and tilt his head to rest his jaw against Lambert’s cheek.

Lambert pulled in a deep breath and felt himself relax as Aiden’s scent washed over him. There was still a tinge of arousal to it, though that was matched by adrenaline and fear from earlier. But those were gradually fading, while the arousal stayed present – not growing stronger, but not waning.

He could work with that.

They must have arrived back at their camp, because Aiden came to a stop. “We should probably cook dinner,” the Cat Witcher said, “but I don’t really want to let go of you.”

“Then don’t.” Lambert said, his lips moving against Aiden’s skin. He wondered if he could get away with a lick.

Eh, why not? Aiden had liked his tongue earlier. And he did say that Lambert could touch. Time to find out if he meant it. 

The scent of Aiden’s arousal picked up at the flick of a tongue, so Lambert was more than happy to move on to sucking. And Aiden  _ let  _ him. Aiden let Lambert mark him and the feeling was heady and it was a good thing Lambert was already being held, because his knees felt weak. 

When Lambert nipped at his neck, Aiden actually  _ stumbled.  _ “Fuck, we need to not be standing  _ immediately.” _

Lambert hummed, content as long as he got to keep tasting Aiden and feeling Aiden’s touch. 

Aiden staggered towards a tree and thumped against it, slowly sliding down until they were sitting at the base of the tree. His hand slid out from under Lambert’s legs and suddenly there was a warm hand on his ankle, just under the hem of his dress. 

“You wore this for me, didn’t you?” Aiden’s low voice made him shiver. “Got all pretty and then got on your knees for me.”

The sound Lambert made was  _ not _ a whine, thank you very much. But it was encouragement for Aiden to continue talking.

“Painted your face all gorgeous and then smudged it on my cock.” Aiden sounded breathless and Lambert could feel him half hard underneath his thigh. Which was good, because as Aiden’s hand slowly slid up his leg, Lambert was definitely getting hard. The scent of their combined arousal made his head spin and Lambert had to slide his hands into Aiden’s hair and kiss his way up to Aiden’s lips.

One of Aiden’s hands was rubbing warm circles against his back and the other was creeping up Lambert’s thigh, pushing his legs open. Lambert felt like his leg hair was standing on end, goosebumps sprouting in the wake of Aiden’s hand. He’d never been so entranced by a single touch, but the heat of Aiden’s palm, the firm press of palm against skin, the slide of the dress over Lambert’s skin as it bunched around Aiden’s wrist – it had Lambert squirming, the blood rushing in his ears blotting out everything except Aiden, Aiden,  _ Aiden. _

Finally, Aiden’s hand slid up high enough to feel the silk of Lambert’s underwear and Lambert’s gasp was echoed by Aiden’s moan. 

“Fuck, you really did dress up for me, didn’t you?” His fingers ghosted over Lambert’s cock with the lightest of touches. “Or do you always spoil yourself with gorgeous panties?”

Lambert’s face flushed. “Not  _ always.  _ ‘m not that impractical.”

Aiden laughed, the sound warm and rich and right next to Lambert’s ear. He bit Aiden to try to hide the sound he made, and Aiden’s laughter turned to a moan.

“Gods, I’m thinking about every time we’ve fought or ridden or – fuck, anything. How, hidden just out of sight, you indulge yourself in the soft slide of silk against your skin. Does it make you feel pretty?” Aiden’s hand cupped his cock, touch still too light. “It should. You look – fuck, you look like everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

“Yeah?” Lambert let his breath blow cooly over Aiden’s neck. “Dream of me often?”

Aiden chuckled, the hand on Lambert’s back moving up to curl around his neck. “Extremely often. One might even say I have a bit of a fixation.”

“Yeah?” Lambert let Aiden hear the heat in his voice, let him know how this was affecting him. “And what do you dream of?”

“I have a feeling my coming dreams will feature these panties,” Aiden said and leaned his head back against the tree, exposing more of his neck for Lambert’s mouth. “And this dress. You look lovely in red.”

Finally, Aiden’s fingers slipped the underwear down under his balls and stroked him properly. Lambert nearly sobbed in relief, sucking his way across Aiden’s neck. The paint from his lips was smeared all across Aiden’s skin, and the sight of it gave Lambert a thrill, the deep red against the purpling bruises, both marking Aiden as  _ his.  _

“Can’t believe I never had the imagination to dream of this,” Aiden rasped in his ear. “All that time staring at your ass in those pants, and I never knew you hid these underneath.”

“What would you have done if you’d known?” Lambert’s hips rocked up into Aiden’s hand, feeling Aiden underneath him grinding against his thigh. 

“Mmmm, so many things. Bend you over a table and eat you out until you make a mess of them. Maybe spank you until your ass is as red as your dress.”

Lambert moaned, his hips thrusting erratically as pleasure swelled through his body. “Fuck, yes, pl–” He bit down  _ hard _ on Aiden’s shoulder to keep himself from begging.

_ “Fuck!” _ Aiden moaned, deep in his chest. “Maybe I’d suck you through your panties until you’re coming all over them. Pick you up and fuck you until you ruin your pretty dress.”

He could see the imprint of his teeth on Aiden’s shoulder, such a clear, animalistic claim that Aiden  _ let _ him leave. 

“Maybe I'll fuck you until you're full of me and make you go out in your dress and panties smelling like  _ me,”  _ Aiden purred into his eat and suddenly Lambert was coming, mind spiraling in a haze of sparks. His hips jerked uncontrollably and Aiden stroked him through it and he truly did make a mess of himself, but he didn’t even mind, because Aiden was rumbling in pleasure, pulling him closer.

When he came back to himself, he was curled with his face in Aiden’s neck again. Aiden was dragging his fingers through Lambert’s cum, lifting them to his mouth to daintily lick them as if sampling the finest cream. Lambert hated the way that made him feel special, feel  _ wanted,  _ except for how he didn’t hate it at all.

“Think I owe you a proper blowjob,” he said, his voice rough from orgasm.

Aiden shuddered at his words. “Hardly gonna say no. With your dress on?” he requested, biting his lip.

Lambert grinned, feeling hazy and euphoric. “Of course.” He wiggled around until he could crawl down Aiden’s legs and Aiden grabbed at his hips with a tortured groan. 

“Fuck, keep that up and this will be very short.”

Lambert smirked, opening the laces of Aiden’s trousers for the second time ever. “Lay down,” he said, tugging at Aiden’s clothes to get him to move and, incidentally, pulling them down in the process. 

Aiden laughed and wiggled down until he lay flat in the grass, Lambert on his hands and knees above him, dress torn and stained and gorgeous. “You know, our bedrolls are right over there.”

“Too far,” Lambert said and sucked the head of Aiden’s cock into his mouth.

“Ah!” Aiden’s hands came down to cup his head, sliding through his hair and stroking over his forehead. “Fuck, Lambert, I’m close.” Lambert hummed around him, using his tongue to flick across the slit and sucking rhythmically. “Shame you don’t have longer hair,” Aiden gasped, one hand clawing into the dirt while the other flexed against Lambert’s head.

“For you,” Lambert spoke around Aiden’s cock, letting it rest on his bottom lip, “I just might.” He flicked his tongue over the slit as he spoke.

That promise drove Aiden over the edge, and Lambert let Aiden see the cum spurting across his tongue. When he had to swallow, he closed his lips around Aiden’s cock and sucked gently, encouraging Aiden to give him everything he had. Salt and musk burst across his tastebuds, combined with an underlying flavor that was all Aiden, and if Lambert hadn’t just come, he’d be ready to go again.

Eventually, he released Aiden’s cock with a sighed, “finally.”

Aiden chuckled lazily, pulling at the dress on his shoulders to get his in kissing range. Lambert kissed back eagerly, crawling up Aiden’s body until he could rest his weight over Aiden.

Aiden’s hands stroked through his hair and Lambert thought that long hair might actually be worth it if he would keep doing that.

“Finally, huh?” 

Lambert felt too content to be embarrassed. “Took you fucking long enough,” he said.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who seduced me.”

Lambert hummed. “Did it work?”

“What do you think?” Aiden kissed across his jaw.

“I think I had to do all the damn work.”

“Lucky me,” Aiden grinned, a laugh rumbling between them. Lambert pulled back slightly to meet his eyes and Aiden repeated softly, “lucky me, to get to love you.”

Lambert’s breath hitched and he stared into Aiden’s eyes, finding the truth of his words in the vulnerable way he let Lambert see  _ everything.  _

He could feel the corners of his mouth curling up and he bit his lip. “I could do worse than loving an asshole like you.”

“Yeah?” Aiden’s face was lit up in a way Lambert had rarely seen and the fact that  _ he _ had caused that made warmth spread through his chest.

“Yeah,” Lambert confessed and poured all of his longing into kissing Aiden breathless.

Aiden responded eagerly, and they lost themselves in each other’s mouths. It wasn’t until Aiden’s stomach growled that they recalled their uncooked dinner, the fish still sitting in the grass some ways off.

“We probably should eat,” Aiden said sheepishly, but he didn’t move to push Lambert off of him, so Lambert kept kissing across his face. “I can’t believe I just dropped them. Now I have to catch new ones.”

“Such a princess,” Lambert snorted. “They’re fine. Don’t eat the skin anyway.”

“I’ve literally seen you eat meat raw because you were too lazy to start a fire. You don’t get to have opinions on our food.”

“And it was fine,” he shrugged. Aiden got bitchy when he was hungry, so even if it meant no longer kissing him, Lambert probably should feed him. With a sigh, he rolled off of Aiden and offered a hand to help pull him up.

Aiden didn’t let go of his hand once they were standing, and even though they had to part when they needed both their hands to make food, Aiden stayed close to him, letting their arms brush and their thighs press together. Lambert refused to acknowledge the dopey grin on his face, but he leaned into every touch, encouraged every embrace.

That night, when they curled up together in one bedroll, Lambert wondered if every time he dressed up would end so well. He hoped so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/)


End file.
